


Childhood Sweethearts

by moondancer150



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Baldi is easily flustered, Child Abuse, Crying, Cuddles, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mental Abuse, Nightmares, Physical Abuse, Principal is super nice and is a gentleman, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Underage Sex, childhood crush, tags will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancer150/pseuds/moondancer150
Summary: Ah the first day of school, there's nothing like making a good impression on the very first day however a certain young brunette bumps into a young boy with ginger hair and now he can't seem to get him out of his mind. Love at first sight it must seem, however as the days and nights go by the young brunette is noticing something strange about the other boy there are painful marks and bruises on the other boy. How he seemed upset and scared when a single problem was incorrect and the look of fear when he had to go home.Something is not right(I'm sorry if this is a terrible summery I'll try harder next time.)





	1. First day of school

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you guys I know it's been a very long time since I've posted a chapter of Rose so I'll leave you guys here with this story instead. No it does not mean I have completely forgot and ot given up on my Rrose story I've packed it away in a box with all my other stuff so I could redesign me room. So don't be alarmed I'll be back to making Rose in no time so for now enjoy this cute little ship from Baldi's Basic's

A gust of wind from the cold September breeze blew calmly as a black car pulled up to a school. There a well dressed man got out and opened the passenger door, a young boy stepped out and and started at the school. The young boy straightens his black tie and white buttoned shirt before turning to say goodbye to his parents and began walking to the schoolhouse. Everything seemed pretty peaceful, the breeze was nice and luckily the brunette was early so he could enjoy the silence. However just before he entered the school building the young boy spotted someone who surprisingly caught his eye. 

It was another boy. 

The boy had black pants and shoes and woe a green shirt and had bright hairs but the young brunette turned away and closed the door. He felt kind of bad , the boy looked as if he had walked to school and seemed a bit tired. The young boy though promised both his parents that he wouldn't be late for class despite being early. The young brunette sighed as he stopped in the hallway and turned around and headed to the door. He was early there was nothing for him to fear. The young brunette opened and saw the kid much closer. The other boy wore a green shirt with black pants, the young boy had pale skin with ginger hair and big bright blue eye. The boy was a bit smaller than the brunette and held a math book to his chest and didn't make any eye contact with the other boy. 

“Th-thank you.” The ginger haired boy replied softly not looking up at the brunette and made his way down the hall and to a classroom.


	2. Introduce yourself to the class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is really short now but don't worry chapters will be getting longer. Enjoy the story also I named Baldi Brenden because I see Baldi short for Baldimore which is his last name so I thought a name that starts with B and Principal Kennith since I've been seeing that name pop up a lot in wattpad and liked the sound of it. So please enjoy the story and sorry for rambling.

The young brunette stared at the other boy and watched as he walked down the hall so the young boy wearing the white shirt and black tie followed the other boy. The first class the young brunette had was math in room ninety nine. Surprisingly that was where the ginger haired boy was. The brunette stared at the ginger haired individual as the small boy shifted nervously and began placing a few things into his desk and began pecking at something the other boy couldn't see. Just then the bell rang snapping both boys out of their dazed thoughts and witnessed the classroom door open, flooding with tons of students. Then a large teacher wearing a dark blue suit wielding s ruler made his way towards his desk.

“Good morning students.” The teacher said in a gruff voice, 

“Good morning Mr. Peterson.” The class said. 

“Today we have two new students so let's give our two new classmates a warm welcome.” Mr. Peterson said and all of the students turned to stare at the brunette wearing a black tie and the green shirted ginger haired boy. 

The brunette slowly got up and after awhile the ginger haired boy kid followed him to the front of the room. The green shirted boy looked pretty nervous, he must be really shy. 

“Why don't you two tell the class your names and a little bit about yourselves.” Mr. Peterson said not looking at them but instead shuffling papers onto kids desks. 

The young brunette spoke first, he spoke loud and clearly. 

“My name is Kennith Thing, I look forward learning with all of you this year.” Kennith said. 

Everyone said hello and welcomed the brunette to the classroom with ease. It must be because he was wearing a suit like attire thus the kids thought they ‘had’ to respect him. Honestly he thought his mother would have sent him to s private school but when asked why he was going to a public school she didn't really give a direct answer. She said something along the lines. 

“I want you to grow in a school where your father and I went to when we were younger, besides I want you to socialize and make plenty of friends.” His mother said. 

Something along those lines. Kennith took his seat and now it was the ginger haired boy’s turn, it was pretty obvious that the boy was shy the way he tugged at his shirt and rubbed his arm. It was cute in a way. 

“H-Hello my name is B-Brenden Baldimore, I'll be with you this year.” He ginger haired boy said softly. 

“Say again, so the whole class can hear you.” The math teacher said. 

Brenden jumped apologized softly and said his name louder before hurrying to his seat but as he did a kid stuck out their leg and the poor boy tripped and fell crashing down on the floor, leaving the whole class to point and laugh at him. This embarrassed the small ginger haired boy who stood up and hurried to his deal. 

Kennith watched the whole thing play out and it saddened him that the student would do such a thing but the young brunette brushed it off and listened to Mr. Peterson speak.


	3. Cute and awkward

“Alright class open up your textbooks to page twenty and we’ll get started on the basics of math.” Mr. Peterson said. 

The class did what was told and opened their textbooks and opened to page twenty. Kenneth stayed quiet as he stared down at the page, this seemed simple. Simple basic math this should be easy thought the young burnette as he took out a pencil. 

“Alright class let's start with some simple addition mathematics.” Mr. Peterson said. 

“Can anyone tell me.” Mr. Peterson paused and grabbed some chalk before writing. 

“Twelve plus five.” He said. 

The class remained silent. 

“Come on now it's not hard.” Mr. Peterson nudged. 

Again there was silence and Kennith could see irritation sprout from Mr. Peterson from the lack of corroboration. There was a low frustrating sigh and Mr. Peterson spoke up. 

“Alright then I'll just pick someone instead.” He said. 

“How about you.” He said pointing to a little girl with blonde pigtails. 

The young girl looked up and seemed to be thinking. 

“Seventeen?” The girl answered. 

Mr. Peterson smiled. 

“That's correct, great job.” The math teacher said. 

“Ten plus thirteen.” 

There was no response. 

“You.” Mr. Peterson said pointing to Kennith. 

“Twenty three.” The brunette said as he didn't look up at the math teacher. 

“Good I'm happy that some of you understand math, now we’re gonna take a small quiz to see what you all know about math.” Mr. Peterson said. 

The class groaned in complaint. 

“Now class let's just try and get this over with okay.” Mr. Peterson said. 

The quiz was passed out and everyone was taking the quiz, it was really quiet and once everyone was done it was all passed up to the teacher’s desk. While the quizzes were being graded the students bean whispering and talking. Kennith didn't mind and began doodling some things and saw the orange haired not looking around seemingly anxiously. It looked pretty adorable to Kennith, how the small boy would shift around in his green shirt, how his blue eyes would wander around in wonder it was pretty adorable. 

Adorable was the right word, right? 

The bell rang and the students all got up and out of the classroom and onto their other classes. Kennith and Brenden got up but Brenden seemed lost and scared. The brunette stated at the young boy and calmly asked the boy if he was okay. The boy turned shifted a little and nodded. 

There was an awkward silence. 

“We could look for out classes together if you like.” Kennith suggested. 

The boy didn't say anything instead he nodded. 

He was very shy. 

Kennith couldn't help but chuckle, 

“Well then follow me.” He said. 

Brenden nodded and followed the other boy out of the classroom. Kennith had asked Brenden what class he had next to which the young boy showed the brunette. 

English class. 

Okay that room wasn't too far besides that was the same class he was going to anyway. On their way there kids chatted and spoke to one and other Kennith and Brenden stayed silent unsure of what to stay. Looks like they were both socially awkward. Once they reached the door to the English classroom Kennith heard a soft sweet voice reply faintly. 

“Thank you.” 

Kennith could feel his cheeks burn, or maybe he was getting sick? Yeah that had to be it. The brunette watched as the orange haired boy headed into the classroom and took his seat. Class resumed as any other then the bell rang and the children headed out of the class and towards the cafeteria for lunch. The young brunette sighed as he packed up his stuff and headed to the cafeteria. 

There many children talked and messed around with each other, Kennith looked around for a place to sit and saw the green shirted boy. Kennith felt his face heat up and slowly approached the small boy. 

“Hello, may I sit here?” He asked. 

The red head slowly looked up and nodded shyly he seemed to be alone. Kennith sat down across from him and saw that the other just sat there and didn't bring any lunch or anything. The small boy fidgeted and looked shyly up at the brown haired boy and looked down afraid or something that Kennith didn't know of. This was getting a tad awkward maybe Kennith should strike up a conversation. 

Yeah that could work. 

The young brunette spoke calmly and softly to the young boy, 

“Hello.” 

The red head slowly looked up and smiled shyly. 

“H-hello.” He said. 

“Uhh I forgot your name, my names Kennith and you are?” He asked. 

“M-my name is B-Brenden.” The orange haired boy said. 

Kennith smiled. 

“It's nice to meet you.” Kennith said smiling. 

“I-It's nice to meet y-you too K-Kennith.” Brenden said.


	4. On their way home

Before the young brunette could even ask anything more the bell rang and all the children ran out the door to the playground for recess. Kennith stood up and the two boys headed outside and joined the rest of the student body. Outside many of the choldren were on the playground in small groups of two, three or more. Kennith stood around and tried to see if anyone really was wanted interested in playing but he wasn't interested in playing right now. So he instead took a seat on the swings and began to push himself and swing calmly. Speaking of swing there Brenden sat far away from Kennith at the end of the swing. Brenden stared at the other kids and seemed to be in deep thought. 

Kennith simply stared at the other boy in sheer fascination without the other knowing that he was looking at him, the burnette could stare at him as long as he liked and so he did. Kennith stared at Brenden admiring the bright orange red hair and his pale skin with those big beautiful bright blue eyes. Kennith felt his cheeks heat up ad looked away when Brenden looked at his way. The school bell rang again and the children all headed inside the school house. There classes resumed and finally when school ended Kennith packed all of his things into his backpack and walked down the hall and out of the school and stood in front of the walking sign awaiting his ride to go home. 

The rest of the students hopped on the bus to get home but as for Brenden, Kennith caught a glimpse of h, exciting the school. The orange haired boy looked anxious and scared, something didn't seem right. The brunette watched the small boy walk down the steps and stepped near the walking sign and rubbed his arm. The look of fear and anxiousness was clear on the boy’s face. Kennith couldn't help but stare at the other boy not to be rude or anything but because he was a little concerned for the other. He could sense the others fear and wanted to ask if he was okay but a black car pulled up and the car driver of out and opened the passages door for Kennith to get in. Kennith turned back to Brenden glancing at him one more time bfore getting in and the door closed behind him as the back car drove off. 

Kennith stared out the window and watched as the small orange red haired boy grew smaller and smaller. The young brunette sat quietly and watched as the car pulled up to a black gate slowly beginning to open and the car drive through driving down the hall driveway towards the big Victorian styled mansion. 

Brenden walked home after Kennith went home, the small boy walked down the sidewalk for what seemed like forever. Finally the small orange haired boy stepped in front of a house. The bage blinds were pulled closed concealin the house from the inside and Brenden couldn't help but shiver. The young boy carefully walked up the stairs and opened the door and saw that the house was empty or appeared that way at least. 

Kennith thanked the car driver Rodger and left the car and entered the house. When he did he was greeted by his butler Anderson Who took his coat and backpack. 

“Good evening sir, how was your first day of school. ” 

“It was alright.” Kennith replied. 

“Did you make any friends?” Anderson asked. 

“Shouldn't my parents be asking me all this.” Kennith said sarcastically. 

Anderson couldn't help but chuckle. 

“Your father is at an important conference meeting, as for your mother she is working late I. The hospital tonight.” Anderson. 

Kennith frowned. 

“Oh.” He said saddened to hear that his parents were too busy. 

Anderson had taken notice of the boy’s sadness and tried to lift his spirits. 

“Don't fret now, I hear your mother might come home early.” Anderson said. 

“You think so?” Kennith said. 

Anderson nodded. 

Kennith looked away and nodded too and decided to head upstairs to his room. 

“Sir may I remind you that your father will be here soon as well.” Anderson said. 

“A,right, thank you Anderson. ” Kennith replied from up the stairs as he closed his room door and laid on his bed. The young brunette closed his eyes and couldn't help but think about Brenden. Oh come on, he hadn't even known the kid and he was already thinking about him? 

Oh strange.


	5. Two very different worlds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll be taking an is idle look in both Kennith (Principal of the thing) and Brenden (Baldi) lives. I hope you like it and enjoy.

Kennith shook his head and sat up he heard the door open and the sound of his mother calling her name. Kennith got out of his room and smiled happy to see his mom. His mother Elizabeth was a very well known and reliable doctor she was top notch in the hospital and was a very successful surgeon. When she wasn't working or taking care of her patients she was normally working in her novel. His father Thomas was a successful business man who owned his own company. Yes Kennith was living a rather luxurious life however the brunette couldn't seem to understand why he was thinking about Brenden. Kennith shook his head and headed downstairs to green his mother. 

Brenden quietly closed his room door hoping that his mother and father weren't home yet. PLuckily for him they weren't, yet the small boy had hoped that when they did come home that Brenden’s father’s day at work went well. The front door opened and the red orange haired boy didn't dare to breath for a minute and could hear his mother talking but didn't know what it was about. 

“Brenden.” His mother called. 

The young orange haired boy got out of his room and stood in front of both of his parents. 

“Yes?” He replied softly. 

“Did you finish your chores?” She asked him. 

“Y-yes mom.” The small boy replied. 

There was silence and the mother looked away from her son and scuffed. Brenden looked down ashamed, what had he done wrong this time? Brenden flinched as his father approached him, the small child shook as he was spoken to. 

“Go set the table boy, your mother need to speak to each other.” His father said. 

Brenden nodded and scurried towards the kitten not looking back, the small child began setting up the table fabric, folding the napkins, placing the silverware on the napkins, grabbing the cups and plates and placing them into the table neatly. Brenden slowly turned back to glance at his parents. Brenden’s father Chester was a professor at a college who specialized in mathematics and algebra. His mother Linda was a women who worked at a small business that sold makeup and perfume, however rumors speculated that his mother was secretly working as a stripper. That's what Brenden had heard but he didn't dare to ask her. 

He didn't want to get hit again. 

Once the green shirted boy had finished he headed back towards his parents but stopped in his tracks they were still talking and from past experience Brenden learned to not disturb them while they were still talking. So the small child snuck out of the kitchen and snuck off to his room. For and odd reason he always felt safe in his room. Once he was in his room he sat at his bed and began writing in his journal. 

Kennith greeted his mother with a hug and smiled up at her to which his mother chuckled and smiled back at him. 

“Hello Kennith how was your first day?” She asked him. 

“Good.” replied the brunette who let go of his mother. 

“Did you make any friends?” She asked him. 

“No.” Kennith said and looked away. 

Elizabeth could tell that something was off but she didn't want to push any further. 

“Well maybe tomorrow you can make some new friends.” Kennith said. 

Kennith smiled but he looked away still daydreaming and stuff. The door opened again and there was his father, Thomas. Kennith didn't go to him so easily. His father looked like he had a long day at work but he smiled at his wife and son. 

“Good evening sir.” Anderson said. 

“Evening Anderson.” Thomas said calmly. 

“How was work honey?” Elizabeth asked. 

“It was a long day, but the company did make progress.” He said. 

“That's good.” Elizabeth said. 

Kennith stayed silent and then his father smiled at him playfully.

“How was your first day of school kiddo.” His father said ruffling Kennith’s hair. 

“It was good,” Kennith laughed softly. 

“That's good, honey I'll be in my study, knock if anything.” His father said. 

“Alright dear.” Elizabeth said.


	6. Let's be friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very long wait all of you but if you are reading this I hope you all like it. I tried making this much longer than my usual chapters.

Brenden walked down the steps making his way into the kitchen and sat down at the table as his mother served his father and served herself before lastly serving him. It was quiet as they ate Brenden could sense his mother starring at him so the small child looked down poking one of his vegetables with a fork. Brendn Baldimore sat vertically away from his parents so both of them were able to stare at him which caused the small child to feel a little uneased while eating with them. Brenden continued to play with us vegetables until his mother scolded him. 

“Brenen stop playing with your vegetables.” She said. 

Brenden stopped averting his gaze shamefully looking away. He even heard his father mumble something incoheriently, it was a small cuss word that caused Brenden to flinch. 

Kenneth sat at the dinner table while his father spoke to his. mother about things that he didn't bother to listen to. After dinner the young brunette made his way up to his room and stayed there for the night. 

After dinner Brenden thanked his mother for the food and the only response the small red head received was silence and a distant stare. So the small child headed up to his room and to wind down for the night. While there he sat on his desk and began writing in his journal, it was the only thing that made him feel good in times like these but it wasn't helping right now. Brenden put his normal down and headed to his dresser throwing on some pajamas before crawling into bed. The small child shook trying to get a,fm in his room and once he managed to get warm only then did he finally fall asleep. 

Kenneth lied there in bed reading a book until his mother told him that it was lights out and time for bed. She came to kiss him goodnight before tuning off his bedside table lamp. 

“Goodnight Kenneth.” His mother told him. 

“Goodnight mother.” He told her yawning and rubbing his eyes as he slowly began drifting asleep. 

In the morning Kenneth awoke to his alarm and shut it off quickly. The small boy headed off to the bathroom to take a quick shower and get dressed. Once he was all dressed Kenneth headed downstairs to get some breakfast There his father sipped some coffee while his grandparents mingled here and there talking. As the small brunette approched the table he watched as his father looked down at his watch and got up coming over to ruffle his sons hair earning a happy noise from Kenneth and going over to his mother and panting a quick kiss on his lips. 

“I'll see you both later.” He told them both 

“Okay father goodbye!” Kenneth called waving goodbye to his father. 

“Goodbye Charles have a great day at work.” Kenneth’s mother told him. 

Once Kenneth’s father was gone the small brunette enjoyed a good breakfast before hopping into his ride and bid his mother farewell. Once he was never his school Kenneth thanked the drive and got out of the vehicle. As he did so he thought he caught a glimpse of Brenden. The young brunette felt his face heat up and felt his heart begin to lightly race in his chest. As Brenden made his way into the school Kenneth followed the other boy. While he did so the small red haired boy walked down the hall and towards the classroom where he sat down at his desk and took out his math book and prepared himself for today’s class. Kenneth didn't say anything and he too took his seat gathering his things for class as well as children flooded the classroom and their teacher Mr. Peterson mumbled something as he got into the class and sat at his desk beginning to speak and gaining everyone's attention. 

“Alright class settle down we have a few things to do.” Mr. Peterson said. 

The class nodded. 

“Alright, let's begin. Turn to page three oh four and we can get started.” Mr. Peterson said. 

The students got out their math books turning to the page that they were told and watched as their teacher got up from his desk and walked to the chalkboard beginning to write a math problem down on the board and turned to his students. 

“Okay class now who can tell me what ten plus two is?” The teacher asked. 

“Twelve?” A little girl with her hand raised said. 

“Correct Suzy.” The teacher replied. 

The small girl beamed happy of her accomplishments. Class continued as followed problem after problem being written and answered. Kenneth looked practically bored out of his kind but could see that Brenden was staring and seemed to be focusing but something was...off and Kenneth could tell. The focusing that Brenden was doing was odd it wasn't how the others were focusing the way Brenden seemed to being doing this almost seemed….forced. Maybe it was all in the brunette’s heed but it just felt that way to him whoever he caught a glimpse of Brenden staring so fixated on the math problem. It gave off an unsettling vibe that didn't sit well with Kenneth. Once the bell had ring all the students got up gathering their belongings and heading to their next class. Kenneth followed suit packing his things up and headed to his class and once that class had been finished and dealt with he headed to the cafeteria to break for lunch. The cafeteria was bustling with chatter and laughter Kenneth looked around and saw the small red headed boy, the young brunette made a straight bee line to him and stopped it seemed like the small redhead was trying to talk to some other boys. Kenneth could barely hear the boys soft shy voice over everyone else. The boy Brenden was talking to had blonde hair and looked at Brenden and seemed disgusted. The boy shot the other down pretty quickly and must've said something nasty since Brenden looked pretty hurt but tried not to show it too much. Then the young boy sat alone at the lunch table eating quietly. Kenneth stared at him and felt sad and also a bit mad, why didn't that boy just let him sit with him? He was only trying to make friends. Kenneth shook his head and decided that he would go and sit with hm instead. No one deserves to be alone just because of how they looked. The young brunette was sure that was what the blonde boy had done. Kenneth placed his tray down and made the small redhead jump slightly. 

“H-helo. It's me again.” Kenneth stuttered smiling at Brenden. 

The boy with red hair smiled at Kenneth making his heart flutter in both panic and joy. 

“Wh-why did you c-come here to s-sit with me?” Brenden asked. 

Kenneth tried finding something to say. 

“Well…..why not.” He replied sheepishly. 

Brenden narrowed his blue eyes he didn't like that answer. 

“D-did you just come h-here to make f-fun of me. ” Brenden said. 

Kenneth was taken aback, he was nothing like those boys. If anything he was better then them. The brunette shook his head and smiled likely as he tries to find words to explain his reason for sitting here. 

“Um….I came here cause…..cause I wanna be your friend.” Kenneth replied to Brenden. 

There was silence for a moment. 

“Y-you really w-want to be my f-friend?” Brenden stuttered. 

Kenneth stared at the other not and nodded. 

“Y-yeah I really do.” The brunette replied. 

“W-Why?” The small redhead asked. 

Kenneth was confused. 

“What do you mean?” He asked. 

“Why do y-you want to be my friend?” Brenden asked Kenneth. 

Kenneth stared at the redhead and tilted his head still seemingly confused. 

“Well why not.” 

The two stared at each other for a minute until the school bell ring signaling it was time for recess and all the children raced out of the cafeteria and towards the playground beginning to play with their friends. Brenden slows trailed put onto the playground and sat on a swing a thing the other kids play with each other. Kenneth soon after walked out and stared at the red haired boy. He still wanted to be friends. Brenden from the swing slowly looked up sensing that someone was approaching him and looked up to see that. It was Kenneth. 

“So….can we be friends?” He asked the small redhead with big brown eyes. 

Once he had asked the same question there came this confused “Why?” From Brenden as if the small boy didn't understand why Kenneth wanted to be his friend or why anyone wanted to be his friend for the matter. This seemed to confuse and secretly irritate Kenneth. He just didn't understand why Brenden asked why. Wasn't it obvious he wanted to be his best friend or maybe he thought Kenneth was pretending of something. Either or the small brunette the snapped at the small redhead. 

“What do you mean why?!” He snapped brown eyes widening as he realized he had gotten frustrated and snapped at someone he was trying to make his friend. 

Kenneth was about to say something else but noticed that Brenden looked like he was getting ready to cry. Looks like he didn't like yelling. Kenneth knew what he needed to do. 

“I-I'm sorry.” He replied quietly blushing feeling a little ashamed for yelling at the shy boy. 

“I-It's fine.” Brenden replied just as quietly as he did. 

“I saw what those boys did to you.” Kenneth told him. 

Brenden looked down. As the two didn't speak for a moment. 

“I wanted to be your friend because everyone deserves a friend.” Kenneth told him with a sweet smile. 

Brenden stared at the brunette with tears bubbles up in his blue eyes. 

“You d-don't care what I-I look like?” He asked Kenneth. 

“Not if you don't care what I look like.” Kenneth giggled trying to make a joke. 

Brenden stared at Kenneth and laughed along at what appeared to be a joke of some sort and Kenneth could feel his heart flutter the small redhead’s laugh was sweet and innocent like a bell. Kenneth chuckled and the two laughed together as the bell rang and the children came back inside to resume class.


End file.
